


We'll Be Alright

by beelzeboobi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad English, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, DRAMAtical Murder re:connect, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Koujaku, Insomnia, Koujaku feels guilt, Koujaku's Bad End, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-re:connect, be gentle im a noob, kouao - Freeform, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzeboobi/pseuds/beelzeboobi
Summary: Nights are peaceful and quiet for the majority of people, but Koujaku often finds himself getting lost amongst his demons. Being alone with his biggest fears can definitely be a challenge, but things are not always bad, and thanks to Aoba's support, he can dare to hope when he's awake.TLDR: Due to his trauma Koujaku has trouble sleeping, but he gets to wake up to Aoba, who will do anything to make his birthday as good as possible.
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	We'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Koujaku feels guilty from what happened to his mother. Blood is briefly mentioned and there's nudity and kissing, but not sex.
> 
> Heads up—English is not my mother tongue, so sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Also, this is not beta read but I did my best :( Constructive criticism is accepted but I'd prefer if you told me privately!
> 
> Enjoy!

The first rays of sunshine passed through the window’s glass and gently settled on his lids. He woke up then– his sleep had been rather light for the past few days, which was no surprise, given that every once in a while he would have trouble sleeping at all, and if he managed to fall asleep he would wake up very early or due to the weakest sound.

The bad dreams clearly weren’t helpful either, because although his self-hatred had seemed to decrease in frequency and intensity since Aoba moved in with him, they were still unfortunately a significant part of his life, and more often than not they were as disturbing as they had been during the worst years of his life. They got especially bad during some concrete dates, such as the anniversary of the death of his mother and during other kinds of festivities in which he would have spent time with her, which included a day like today, on his birthday.

Since that incident took place, he had started hating and blaming himself. He had become a monster, a murderer and someone who didn't deserve forgiveness. He had talked to Aoba about this many times, sometimes without even mentioning any of the traumatic events in particular, just addressing his current mood, and Aoba would always tell him that it wasn’t his fault at all. That he was a victim. That he couldn’t have helped what happened. And Koujaku wasn’t oblivious to this, in fact, since Aoba had found out about this, he had found it easier to keep going and be rational. Having someone supporting him unconditionally and showering him with love had been of great help, but when he looked down to his hands, he could see them covered in the blood of his mother. When he closed his eyes to sleep, he could still see his mother laying in bed, feeling weak and getting closer to her now unavoidable end. As much as he tried to listen to Aoba, to actually believe him, and as much as he, in a way, could understand that he would have never hurt his mother voluntarily, he couldn’t fully believe it. He thought that in the end, no matter his intentions, he had been, and would always be the one who wounded her so badly and condemned her to an agonizing and humiliating death. As if the pain she had had to go through while she was alive hadn’t been enough. He was her killer. And he was convinced that no support from anyone would ever convince him otherwise.

“Koujaku…” the man heard coming from his side. He quickly turned his head, a bit startled, and looked at Aoba.

The other was laying in bed next to him. He was naked, the sheets covering slightly his lower part. He stood up slightly as he rubbed his tired eyes, having trouble to keep them open, the rays of sun that sneaked through the blinds painting Aoba’s pale skin and showering his beautiful golden eyes in light, making them look brighter and warmer than usual. 

Besides that, his hair had changed quite a bit since he had moved in. Almost two years had passed since then, and his hair had grown almost to where he had had it before he let Koujaku cut it. It was looking a little messy from sleep, but despite that, it was long and gorgeous as ever—which Koujaku had credit to himself for, thank you very much, because since they got together it had been his goal to help Aoba keep it healthy, shiny and soft, and Aoba had agreed easily because even if he wouldn’t admit it, he enjoyed the touch of his lover’s fingers through his hair and skin more than anything else, and well… To be honest, even if he’d wanted to, the hairdresser was just too enthusiastic about this as to deny him what he had called himself “his biggest desire”.

“Oh, Aoba…” a smile appeared in Koujaku’s lips while looking at him with a soft expression. The sight of him could have almost made him forget that he barely got any sleep last night. “Good morning”, he said as he brought his hand to Aoba’s face, caressing his cheek. The other leaned on the touch lovingly and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them soon after, now showing a bit of worry as he looked at his boyfriend in the eye. “Hey… Something wrong? Could you get some sleep last night?”.

“Uh..” he removed his hand from the other’s cheek and averted his gaze. “A little… But not much. Is it so obvious?”.

“I can tell when you’re not feeling good”... Aoba suddenly approached Koujaku a bit more, opened his arms and hugged Koujaku’s waist tightly “because when you’re feeling good, you would usually wake me up like this”, he continued by kissing his skin, landing small kisses on his hips and belly.

Aoba’s actions inevitably brought a grin to Koujaku’s face. The younger man was so sweet he couldn’t handle it sometimes. Not that he didn’t like it… to him this was a blessing. Koujaku let Aoba caress him however he wanted, so he kept kissing him, making his way up his chest, planting his lips on his shoulders, neck… And when he finally reached his face, he sit down properly and stopped, looking at him in the eyes. Koujaku returned the gaze, silently waiting for Aoba to say or do something.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Aoba questioned, alternating his gaze between his lover’s eyes and lips, and not wanting to insist on whatever thoughts were causing his lover uneasiness. He caressed Koujaku’s arms slowly as he waited for his answer.

“No,” Koujaku finally determined. He really didn’t want to dig up anymore on his thoughts. He was tired of them making him distracted for days and nights. He might be alone with his worst fears when he sleeps, repeating themselves again and again on his head, but when he was awake he had the power, and he also had a wonderful man in front of him that would do anything to keep them away for as long as possible. He was tired of spending so much time while he was awake letting the nightmares get to him. Today he found himself strong enough to move past it, and with Aoba by his side, he was determined to have the best day he could make of it. So as a smirk appeared on his face, he took his boyfriend by the waist and pushed him against the mattress. Aoba let out a little whimper, probably a bit taken aback by the sudden change of atmosphere. Koujaku kissed his boyfriend in the lips, hard and a bit dramatically, and his lips eventually left his with a smack.

“No,” he repeated, and that second time it sounded way more lighthearted. “I can think of way more interesting things we could do instead...” he said with a grin on his face, and a way more playful look in his eyes now.

Aoba seemed pleased by Koujaku’s renewed energy. He wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders. A bright smile formed on his lips as well, his eyes locked on Koujaku’s and exuberant with love and pride. “Yes?” he closed the distance between them even more, their foreheads touching. “Like what?”.

“Like this…” Koujaku started kissing his lips once again, this time taking his sweet time, slowly and hungrily. His hands started to touch all over Aoba, as if he couldn’t help himself.

Aoba followed him and started caressing the back of his neck, while bringing his other hand to Koujaku’s chest. He could feel his heartbeat accelerating. Eventually they broke their kiss and looked at each other. They both couldn’t content a little laugh. When Koujaku approached his lips once again, Aoba stopped him, taking’s Koujaku’s face between his hands and making the older male look at him.

“Koujaku…” Aoba whispered softly, his smile still bright on his face. “I love you. I love everything about you, more than anything else. I’ll always be here for you and I’ll give you as much as I can. Happy birthday”.

Although Aoba’s loving words weren’t unexpected anymore, he still felt an immense happiness every time he got to hear them. Although he already knew this, that Aoba loved him, and he would still know it even if the other didn’t feel comfortable saying them, he couldn’t feel luckier when he was vocal, when he got to hear the other open up and be honest about his feelings for him. He couldn’t believe it sometimes, that Aoba had chosen to stay beside him, and that everyday he seemed to love Koujaku even more. He also couldn’t believe that he found himself falling for him even deeper every day, and yet, here they were, looking at each other with all the love they had.

Even if he struggled many days, and felt many important moments were ruined by the demons he had within himself, he knew that with Aoba by his side, they would never get close enough to destroy him. And that one day, he would defeat them, so he and Aoba could live the most peaceful and happy lives they could possibly live. And maybe one day he would be able to sleep all night, every day, and Aoba wouldn’t have to ask him how he was feeling anymore after waking up. He couldn’t wait for those days, but in the meantime, he would take moments like these with his lover, and they would fight together to make all moments as happy as these.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The end!
> 
> Happy birthday Koujaku! One of the characters I love the most. I haven't written in a veeery long time, and lately I haven't been able to do anything at all, so finishing this has been a great accomplishment! I'm not the most skilled writer out there, but I'm hoping this is good enough!
> 
> I'll try to write more often from now on, although I'm usually an artist (you can find me on Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, and nearly everywhere under @utakelis. I also have a NSFW/fandom account on Twitter, @beelzeboobi, but since it's NSFW please just check it out if you're an adult!).
> 
> I'm in many fandoms and I'm considering writing for some. You can take a look here in case you're interested! (my fandom tumblr blog) https://bit.ly/31972Jq
> 
> Feedback on this would be very much appreciated! Thank you so much and stay safe!


End file.
